The True World Discovered
by winxclublover1999
Summary: Winx Club and Mortal Instruments Crossover - Bloom leaves the magical Dimension. Leaving her family, her school, her home and most of all her brother Brandon. She is upset. Bloom leaves and ends up in the dark city of New York. She meet Clary, Jace, Jonathan, Izzy, Alec, Simon, Magnus and Mason. They guide her through her new life. Read & Find out more.
1. Chapter 1

**WINX CLUB & THE MORTAL INSTRUMENTS CROSSOVER.**

**Winx Club and The Mortal Instruments( City of Bones ) Crossover. Its mostly about Bloom though and im really sorry for Bloom and Sky lovers but theres none of that. But fortunatley there is alot of Clace (Clary X Jace)**

**Summary: Something terrible happens causing Bloom to leave her life in the magic dimension and appear in some dark city on earth. She witnesses things a normal person shouldnt and panics untill a few people explain everything to her and about her life.**

**1. Im changing things like Clarys father is not evil. Clary, Jonathan(Clarys brother), Valentine and Jocelyn live together. **

**2. Luke garroway is the bad guy**

**3. Clary and Jonathan know about shadowhunters. They were raised as them since Valentine is good in this story. But they have a huge enemey that is in love with their mother. Hes after her.**

**4. Clary and Jace are together and have been ever since she met him on her first day in the New York institute.**

**5. Clary, Jace, Jonathan, Izzy, Simon, Alec and the boy i havent decided on yet are all 18 years old.**

**Thats the changes from here. I know its crazy but i might add a boy character from One Direction but if you dissapprove then please please suggest someone. But they have to be hot in my opinion.**

**In Winx Club everythings the same as usual and im going to start from season 6. Where Bloom is dating Sky and has had her kingdom back, Also her parents and sister Daphne. Bloom is the next heir to Domino. All the Winx and Specialists are 18 years old. **

**But Brandon and Bloom are siblings. Their related to Helia, Saladin and Faragonda.**

**Chapter 1 - BLOOMS POV -**

I woke up to the infuriating noise of my alarm clock. I growned and got up and realised i had school today. Flora was still asleep. I rolled my eyes and shouted her name "Flora wake up, we have school" I shouted while walking into the bathroonm. I took a quick shower and then brushed my teeth. I dryed and tied up my hair in a pony tail with a slight quiff. I ran over to my closet and shoved on a black and white striped sweater and a pair of light coloured denim shorts. I put on a pair of converse and grabbed my satchel. I put it on my shoulder and walked into the kitchen part of the Winx's and my dorm. I saw that Stella my bestfriend, Musa and Tecna were all up and sat around the table, with mugs of coffee in their hands.

They all looked up and smiled at me. I smiled back and grabbed myself a coffee and sat down with them. We had a gossip session.

"So whats new, in the mysterious school of Alfea?" I asked with a sarcastic tone. Musa and Tecna mustve realised that i was being sarcastic because they didnt answer. But Stella just carried on gossiping.

"Oh..um well Melanie Springs broke up with her boyfriend for Jake, once again and i must say im not supr-.." I cut her off.

"Umm...Stell, sorry to break it to you but it was a rhetorical question and we have to get to class" I said getting up from my seat. Musa and Tecna followed. Before i left i quickly screamed "Flora, Layla get your asses out of there were going to be late" Almost immediatley they came running out. We all laughed

We walked to class it was Proffesor Avalons class. I couldnt be bothered listening so i decided to half sleep but still look like im listening. After the very boring class of blah after blah me and the girls went for a break.

We all stood on the balcony of our dorm. I turned to Stella once she asked me a question. "So Bloom you going to Red-fountain today, you know to see Sky?" She asked. I swear i saw a gleam of hope inside of her. I shook my head to show that i was studying i really had to catch up the work but maybe if i finished earlier than i intend i could go pay Sky a friendly visit.

"No, i think im just gunna catch up on my work today, I mig-" I was interrupted by my phone making a noise to show that i had a text. I took it out of my pocket and read it. The text was from Sky.

_"Hey beautiful you coming over tonight _;)" He text me. I felt a faint blush on my cheeks.

_"No sorry i have to catch up on my work and it'll probably take up the whole night"_ I text him back.

_":( Okay another time then. I love you"_ He text.

_"I love you to :)"_ I text him then put away my phone.

After that we went through our 4 other classes which were boring of course. I went into my room and so did the other girls but they went to their own rooms accept Stella. I knocked on Musa's door because i was getting a little worried.

"Hey Mus, Wheres Stella gone none of the girls know where she is?" I asked her. I swear i saw a hint of pain and guilt on her face. She then covered it up with a smile. Its weird is there something none of them are telling me. Its not like them to keep secrets.

"I think shes gone to Red-fountain to see Brandon, dont worry about her." She said and immediatley slammed the door in my face. I stepped back and took out my phone. I looked through my contacts till i found 'Brandon'

I called him immediatley getting an answer.

"Hey Bloom" He said.

"Hi Brand, is Stella with you?" I asked suspiciously.

"Uhh...no" Brandon said slightly worried "Is she suppose to be?" He asked worrying himself. I honestly didnt want to cause him any trouble.

"Ohh no never mind Brandon. She was in the bathroom silly me. Sorry for bothering you" I said as i hung up. I knew i was lying but i didnt want to get Brandon all worried just in case she was just in a friends dorm or something. I honestly couldnt be asked studying today or tonight so i just decided to go to Red-fountain. I called Sky but his phone was off. I shrugged it off and portalled myself infront of his dorm. I knocked no one answered it. All the boys mustve been out on a midnight stroll for a while. Luckily one of the boys left their keys at our dorm and i brought that.

I fished around in my satchel and finally found them I unlocked the door and walked in. I was right the dorm was a huge mess. I cannot even imagine Skys room right now. It must be disgusting but being the nice and generous girlfriend i'll just tidy a little for him since im probably going to be staying the night.

I walked past Helia and Rivens room, then Nabu and Timmy's and i finally reached Skys. Brandon and Sky had different rooms now because Erendor requesed it since his son was royalty.

I decided there was no utter point of knocking. But i heard noises, only faint noises but they were still hearable. I leaned my ear against the door but i couldnt hear anything. I hesitated before i opened it. But then i finally twisted the knob hoping it wasnt what i was thinking it was.

My eyes couldnt believe the sight infront of me. It was like someone had ripped my heart out and put it in a shredder. I felt like screaming. I felt my eyes sting and in no time i was crying silently. The two naked tangled bodies didnt notice me. Never in a million years did i ever think Stella my best friend and Sky my boyfriend would cheat on me. I felt like dying right now, i needed a hug like right now. I was about to turn around and leave but i had to confront them and not be the weak old Bloom that is vunerable and sensitive.

I walked towards the bed and stood infront of it, with my arms crossed and tapping my foot impatiently. "You guys done here?" I asked.

"Get los...- Bloom...Bloom its not wha-..t it looks like" Stella said struggling with her words.

"Ohh really beacause it seems exactly what it looks like, Your fucking my boyfriend on his bed. Is that why you both asked me if i was coming here today?" I said, my voice was shaking a little.

Sky pushed Stella off him and she dropped on the floor with a huge thud. Wow okay then. He walked towards me still completley naked. I hated his guts the lying cheating bastard.

"You said you loved me and i fell for it. Im so stupid what the fuck is wrong with me?" I asked myself out loud.

"Bloom listen please she seduced me and im really sorry. I was fantasizing it about you i swear and i do love you baby. I-.." I interrupted him with a slap. He held his cheek and looked shocked. I was very very very very very pissed and... ahhhhh.

I kneed Sky in the balls and he fell to the floor holding his private area. I then pushed Stella she fell back onto the bed.

"Your no longer a friend of mine. I just want you to know that your a filthy lying cheat and you will and never will deserve a guy like Brandon. I hope your happy your fucking whore i hate you with every fibre of my beeing. I never even want to see ethier of your faces right now. We are over just in case you havent guessed Sky. So you can go back to fucking your bestfriends girlfriend and Stella i will never forgive you even if you pay me to." I slapped her making her fall on to the wall.

I walked out with my tear stained face. Loads and loads of boys starring at me. I saw my uncle Saladin he was bout to come up to me but i didnt want him to see me crying my eyes out. I walked out Red-fountain and into the entrance area of it. I was looking at the floor when i suddenly bumped into something. I nearly fell but the person caught me in their arms.

"Bloom?" Said the familiar voice of Brandon. I didnt look at him i was looking down, He looked or sounded worried. He pulled up my chin to face him and then he gasped when he saw my tear stained face. "What the hell happened, Why are you crying?" He asked.

I just hugged him tighter and cryed into his chest. At the side of my eyes i could see Helia, Riven, Timmy and Nabu. They all looked at me with pity full looks.

"I..uh.. Well Sky and uh..."I sniffed. I couldnt bring myself to do it. I was about to carry on When Stella and Sky came running out of the building with their clothes that werent on properly. Sky had lipstick all over him. He had a bruise on his cheek and so did stella as well as he forehead near her eyes.

"They slep...t together" Helia said struggling to get the words out of his mouth. Brandons hands clenched into fists and he was about to go at them. When Riven held him back.

"Dude dont not now, you'll get suspended. Do it tommorow" He said Brandon unclenched his fists and looked down at me. Riven then started chuckling. Everyone turned towards him even the two lying cheating scumbags.

"What? Its funny Bloom punched them in god spots on their faces" Riven said strugging. Everyone was quite. I was just looking anywhere around the scene accept the people. I was getting pissed off just seeing them standing so close. I pushed past Brandon and walked into the forest leading to Alfea.

I walked straight into our dorm, with a still tear stained face only more fresh new tears had released themselves. I walked into the dorm to see the girls Musa, Tecna, Flora and Layla all sitting on the couch watching a movie. They all saw my face expression and shared a look.

"What happened?" Musa asked fake-suprised.

"I..Uhh went to Red-fou-.." I stopped and studied their faces. Oh my god thats why they were acting suspicous when i asked them where Stella was. I cannot believe this. "You...All...Knew" I said trembling. "Didnt you?" I asked more anger full and louder.

"Yeah...but Bloom.. we-" Layla started but i cut her off.

"Wanted me to get humiliated infront of the whole red-fountain. Or let me guess you liked the idea of Stella and Sky together. What was it my so called best friends?" I asked. I shook my head, new tears were releasing i couldnt hold back. I ran into mine and Flora's room. I locked the door and searched under my bed to find a huge suitcase. I shoved everything that mattered to me in there and miniturized it. I looked around and quickly wiped the tears away. I made a portal and went through.

**Okay thats it for now. Review please and tell me what you think. Im probably not going to get loads of TMI and Winx fans but oh well.**


	2. Chapter 2

**WINX CLUB & THE MORTAL INSTRUMENTS CROSSOVER.**

**I know there arent many WinxClub and TMI Fans so i dont really care about reviews or follows. And please suggest who you think Blooms new boyfriend should be?**

**Blooms POV -**

I appeared in a huge field full of healthy green grass. The field had beautiful flowers covering it, i swear i had reconised it but i wasnt quite sure. I stood up off the ground and saw a park near bye. I walked towards the park because there were a few adults. Or teens even i couldnt care less right now.

As i walked closer i realised it was a man, he looked old and creepy but he wasnt to old he was in his 40's. I walked infront of him and saw him look me up and down. He smirked, His hands reached to touch my chest but i smacked it away.

The man stood up and tried to take off my black leather jacket. I grabbed his arm and twisted it. I felt like a wreck but that didnt mean i didnt have the power to defeat a guy trying to violate me.

I punched and kicked him i had him on the floor with his face flat on the ground and i was holding both his arms behind him.

"Are you proud of what you do to innocent girls, you sit in the park all day and do this. You are a messed up sicko. You have no life and never will you dont deserve anything but time in jail." I whispered in his ear. I pushed his face further down on the floor, making him go red. If Brandon were here he would've been very proud. No one knew me and Brandon were silblings accept my parents and grandparents, we decided to keep it a secret because of the publicity.

I kept hitting his face to the floor and made him go uncounscious, i smirked and got up, i picked up my satchel that had my miniturized belongings in it. I was walking away when i heard clapping. I turned around to see a blonde with brown eyes, a redhead with green eyes, a girl with long black hair and blue eyes, a boy with black hair and blue eyes, a boy with dark brown hair and amazing green eyes and a boy with brown hair, he looked pale, very unhealthy pale. I walked towards them and noticed they were all wearing black and had...KNIVES.

I took a step back and noticed they all had black ink tattoos and they were so similar to eachothers ones.

"Hi im Jace Wayland" The blonde said holding out a hand. I looked at it and then walked towards them. I examined their faces.

"If your done eye raping us, whats your name?" The Jace guy said. I shrugged and shook his hand, he had a slight smirk on his face.

"Im..uh im Bloom Adele" I said, i looked around at the rest of them and then back at the blonde. I let go of his hand and stood there, with them all looking at me and the guy uncounscious on the floor.

"Thats impressive you know, especially for a mundane like you, never in a million years would i have thought a mundane has done our job for us" Jace said. "Congratulations you just killed your first de-.." Jace was interrupted by the girl with black hair.

"Jace, shes a mundane no need to give her nightmares" The girl said. She took a step towards me and put out her hand. "Hi im Isabelle Lightwood"

"Hi" i said. I didnt really know what to do because everything was getting awkward. Our awkward silence was broken by the guy with dark brown hair and green eyes. He took a step forward.

"Im Mason, thats Clary" He said pointing at the redhead "Thats Simon" The guy that was really pale smiled weakley "And thats Alec" He said pointing at - and im guessing- Isabelles brother because they look exactly alike.

"Hi..I know this might be a very weird question but-.." I thought for a second none of them knew about the magical dimension."I..uh where am i?" I asked.

"In New York" Clary said without hesitation.

"Why are you guys all wearing black" I asked, they shared a look, that made me back away a little. When they didnt answer i decided to ask another. "And why in the hell are you carrying knives and weapons in a park, on a child murdering hunt are you?" I said, or more like spat.

"She can see our weapons?" Alec asked the group.

"Of course i can, im not blind am i" I said, glaring at him. He just looked away from my murderous glare.

"She might be one of us, but she might just be a downworlder" Clary said."Theres only one way to find out. We have to take her to the institute and if she is allowed to walk inside that means shes a shadowhunter and if she cant then shes a downworlder, we can take her to Valentine" She said.

"Excuse me but could you say that again because i...i didnt quite understand what the hell you just said" I said.

"Your coming with us, to our hotel" Alec said. He grabbed my arm in an iron hard grip and then dragged me along.

"What the hell is a mundane and whats a downworlder,and Im not going anywhere with you, for godsake you guys have knives and weapons why in the hell wou-..." I was interrupted by Alec.

(A mundane is a human being, a downworlder is a vampire or faeries or werewolves or a warlock)

"Can it redhead" He shouted. Clary turned her head and glared at Alec.

"HEYY" She screamed at him and pointed at her hair. He just ignored her and looked away. I dug my nails into Alecs skin. He growled and pulled out my hand "Jace give me a hand she keeps digging her nails into me" He said in annoyance.

Jace walked to the otherside of me and held my arms. I growled. "This is like going to a premier with two hot escorts" I said casually. "Accept my escorts are not hot" I said and the both boys just glared.

Isabelle and Clary just burst out laughing. "God Adele we like you already" They said. I gave them a look because they called me Adele. "Ohh yeah, well in shadowhunter world we all go by our ethier middle names or a name of choice and for you your lucky your middle names a nice name" Issabelle said. "See for me its Izzy, for jonathon Christopher its Jace and for Clarrissa its Clary, Alec and Mason are both middle names" She said pointing at everyone when she spoke.(This is made up Btw, because i didnt think Bloom would be a normal name in the dark shadow hunter world)

"Ummm...ok, when we get there what are you going to do?" I asked. They all shared a weird look. Oh no.

"You know for a normal teenage girl your really brave" Jace said, not looking at me but around the streets of New York.

"Yeah" I said, great now im thinking of Brandon, my most favourite person ever and ive left him behind, maybe i should go back and tell him before i come back to these fun but crazy people."Guys, you know the fact that two of you boys are dragging a teenage girl down the New york streets in the dark, and there arent any people who are trying to stop you from kidnapping me, great i already love New York" I mumbled to myself.

"We've already told you, were shadow humters and only other shadowhunters can see us, the rest of the world accept for downworlders and demons cannot see us, get it in your brain" Jace screamed at me."Ohh... but Simon over there" He said pointing at the pale one with glasses, his hand was intertwined with Izzy's."Is a vampire, but a vampire that doesnt bite humans but animals"

"O...k" i looked at the ground then at Alec, who had a straight face on and he was looking infront of him. "Do you guys not need to eat and drink...or?" I finished the sentence and everyone burst into laughter accept Alec, who had a smile on his face. He mustve been the most mature one.

"Guys after we take her to the institute we can take her to Bane" Mason said. Everyone nodded, Izzy patted his back.

"Good idea, moron" She said, making him glare at her.

"Whats Bane?" I asked no one in particular.

"Its not whats Bane, its Whos Bane?, Hes a warlock and does magic, Hes the high warlock of Brooklyn" Mason spoke this time, he looked at me directly in the eyes. His eyes were a beautiful shade of green, he then smiled at me. I smiled back not to much but then i looked away averting his eyes.

We stopped infront of an old church building that had police tap around it, it looked like a murder scene that no one would dare enter. But this crazy group of people just wandered closer and closer to the door.

"What the hell are you doing?. Why are you entering a murder scene place that is strictly not allowed to be entered in?" I asked they all chuckled. I looked at Jace for an explanation. He didnt even bother telling me or even responding to my look.

"Concentrate" Clary said, i breathed in and blinked and there it was, in big bold letters was THE NEW YORK INSTITUTE'. We walked up the four tiny steps and were infront of two huge but wonderfully decorated doors. They opened the door and walked into the institute, Everyone entered slowly accept Jace, me and Alec. They all stopped and watched as Jace and Alec let go of me and entered.

They stood opposite of the door and watched me. I took a step forward and another one, my heart beating so loud that i could hear it in my own ears. I stepped in and was stood with everyones wide eyes on me. Clary and Izzy ran up to me and started celebrating and jumping around. All the boys smiled, but me? I was confused.

"Soo...What now?" I asked.

"Your officially a Shadowhunter, congratulations and now..." I interrupted Jace.

"If only Shadowhunters are allowed, how come that vampire guy can enter?" I asked them, they all looked at me like i was a goddess seriously?

"Hes wearing the ruby necklace around his neck given by Hodge, the one who runs this institute, So it grants him permission to enter the institute" Izzy said with a smile on her face.

"Are you two dating?" I asked, Izzy nodded and so did Simon. I smiled."Me and Clary are dating, so please dont try any unpleasant moves on me" Jace said, i rolled my eyes and then looked at him.

"Oh my god my hearts been shattered" I said with a serious sarcastic tone. "Just because every waitress from every place you go wants you, does not mean anyone else does" I said. I crossed my arms and noticed he frowned, i looked away.

"Okay so lets go to Hodge" Izzy said, linking our arms and dragging us to god knows where, Clary was beside me.

Masons POV.

I watched as the three girls walked off, I couldnt believe the beauty infront of me. Maybe it was destiney the fact that she just happened to turn up in the park, we were going to go to. I cannot wait to get her alone, she'll hopefully be my girlfriend.

"Dude, lucky you finally someone comes along for you and now your not the single one of our group, congrats" Jace said with a huge smirk. Yeah thats only if Jace doesnt get to her first so i have to try my best.

I followed Jace and Alec to where the girls were going, they were all going to Hodges office, he had a huge table there it was round and all of us would occasionally meet to discuss demon hunts, but this time the most beautiful girl i had ever seen, with the most bluest eyes ever was going to be there. I couldnt get her out of my head. All i was thinking was her and everything about her, i wanted to get to know her. Adele, she even had an amazing name.

We walked into hodges office and saw the three girls talking to Hodge we got closer and heard their conversation.

"So who are your parents?" Hodge asked. She hesitated before she said the words.

"Oritel and Miriam, but i dont think this is to do with them i think its to do with my grandparents Fara and Sall" She said. Hodges eyes widened.

"Faragonda and Saladin, your their niece, the suppose to be best shadow hunter, they past on their skills to you and weve only now discovered" He put a hand on his forehead, and wiped away the sweat.

"Ooh before i went, i confronted my grandfather about it and he gave me a gift and made me a portal to here i guess" Adele said. She reached into her pocket and brought out a tiny little piece of metal. She layed it on the table and said a few words and then as if magically the tiny piece of metal turned into the Mortal Sword, everyone gasped at what she had brought out and how she did it, she shrinked it.

"Th..e ...Mo..rtal..l-" Hodge sat down in his chair still starring at the sword "Sword, the one everyone thought was destroyed because of Luke Garroway, Sall mustve kept it safe when he escaped with his wife Fara" Hodge said, he walked up to Adele and hugged her tightly. "So that means the tattos that should be on your body are hidden, we need to get you to Bane as soon as possible"

Jace grabbed Adeles arm and pulled her out the room, everyone followed accept Hodge, "Everyone get ready and meet here in an hour, and we'll go to Banes, and Simon try not to get Kidnapped again"

**Adele's POV -**

Clary and Izzy pulled me upstairs while the boys went the other way. I compared sizes with the girls, i wasnt as tall as Izzy but i was taller than Clary.

They literally pushed me into one of the many bedrooms in that corridor. And then they both stood infront of me and looked me up and down and shared a look, a smirk kind of look.

"I know exactly what'll suit you" Izzy said, she walked into her huge walk in closet that was filled with mostly black items,

She pulled out a black dress that was quite short, it was lace patterned and had the smallest of a sleeve. Then she grabbed a gold and black necklace and handed them to me, i shrugged and went into Izzys bathroom and got changed. They both said i looked amazing and started on my makeup Izzy done this black smokey eyeshadow while Clary done the eyeliner, topliner and lipstick and a faint draw of the eyebrows, but they both said my face was clear so i didnt need foundation.

Then the girls done my hair, they straightened it all first, and then they curled the bottom after about 10 minutes i was finally done and i then helped the girls get ready, i curled Clarys hair and straightened Izzys, and then i was finally allowed to look in the mirror and i actually gasped i looked so different.

"Wow" i said

"Adele, please this is what your going to wear on casual days, your going shopping with me and Izzy, you cannot look like a mundane in the shadow hunter world" I smiled at Clarys words.

"Ok, so are you guys ready, because im really anxious to see my new tattoos that i didnt know i had" They both chuckled. And lead the way to where we were meeting the boys, we were 10 minutes late so all the boys were waiting there and glaring at us. I was behind Clary and she was behind Izzy. We finally got to the boys and stood there in silence everyone looking at me.

"So...shall we go or...-" I was interrupted by Jace "Stop, dont say anything stupid otherwise you'll embarrass yourself infront of your soon to be boyfriend" He said smirking, what the hell was he talking about, Izzy, Clary and Mason were all glaring while Simon and Alec were trying not t snigger. I just ignored him.

We all walked outside and stopped infront of motorbikes, there was 7 of them. Izzy and Simon shared, Clary and Jace shared so i had a choice Alec or Mason.

"Adele you can ride with Mason" Izzy shouted "Alec will make you fall off" I chuckled and got onto the back of Masons motorbike, i could see Jace smirking at Mason and Mason smirking at Jace, i swear these boys are up to something. I put my arms around Masons waist, i swear i felt him shiver.

We drove through traffic and in no time we were infront of an apartment door, i looked at everyone. "Guys i thought you said thi guy was a warlock, why doesnt he magic himself a nice house instead of a crappy apartment" They all shrugged. We rang the doorbell and a chinese man stood there starring at us, Jace got a pen like looking think and drew a rune on the door of Banes Apartment. The man immediatley let us in. I followed behind Izzy with Mason and Alec behind me, i could feel Masons gaze on my back it sent shivers down m spine.

"Bane" Jace shouted and almost immediatley a man with a shirt and a blazer came out, the weird thing was he had glitter and eyeliner on his face and eyes and he wasnt wearing trousers. He msut be gay.

"What can i do for you nephilim children once again and hello there Clary" He said smiling at Clary.

"This is Adele, shes got something hiding her true identity and we need you to take it off, we've been sent by Valentine so you cannot refuse" Jace said smirking, Clary hit Jace playfully warning him to stop.

"Alright another redhead, come with me" He said, i followed him my heels making a click clack noise against the tilled floors. I followed him into what looked like a bedroom. "Ok just stand here and make your mind blank and then close your eyes" I nodded and did every thing he told me to.

Bane, said some words in a different language and when he told me to open my eyes, i felt different.

"You've changed quite alot, and you've also got the fighting skills that youve been taught. Good luck with your life, take a quick look in the mirror and then get out with your Nephilim friends" He said still smiling like an angel, weird man. I walked to Magnus Banes huge mirror and gasped, i hate Tattoos and runes all over my body, i had white marks allover me which used to be cuts but have turned white, Jace has loads of these. My hair was darker and weirdly so were my eyes, i was slightly taller and had two swords behind my back, in a crisscross like Izzy had.

I smiled at Bane, and walked out of his bedroom. But before i did he held my wrist "By the way normal shadow hunters are 50% mundane, 35% angel and 15% demon but your different your 25% mundane, 35% angel 25% faerie and 15% demon" He said smiling, i smiled back and nodded and headed out back to the group. I kept walking untill i bumped into someone, they were huge and had vampire teeth, so im guessing their a vampire, they hissed at me and then took a deeper look into my eyes.

"Adele is that you, its me Raphael" He said smiling, i looked at him like he was crazy, who the hell is he and how the hell does he know who i am.

"Adele, is this bloodsucker bothering you" I turned around to see Mason and the gang behind him, they were all looking at me with wide eyes. I looked back at the vampire dude.

"Sorry, i mustve forgetten you" I said smiling sadly"And before you get ideas, i was not kidnapped by the nepilim, i am one and im against your kind so you know" I said walking past him. I got stares off everyone sat on the bar, they were mostly very hot vampire boys. I could hear everyone following me from behind.

I turned around once we were out of the apartment. "Lets go to the pandemonium" I said smiling. They all gave me a questioning look. "Ohh right yeah, well Magnus told me i already had a life down here but someone made me forget it with some sort of magic, and it wasnt just my tattoos, it was my fighting skills and my attitude and also literally everything else about me and from my guess it was parents because they didnt want me in New York while their in the Faerie dimension" I said they all decided to let it go.

"Ok then lets go test out your skills Adele, Demon hunting here we come" They all said laughing. I had the mortal sword beside me on my black belt with the rest of my daggers and seraph blades.

We went into the pandemonium and everyone accept me and Mason went Demon hunting, me and Mason went to the bar.

"What can i get you folks today?" The very hot and young bartender asked me and Mason. I glared at him

"Do i look like a parent to you?" I asked him, i was about to say more when a demon sat next to me and he couldnt see my weapons because i put a special rune on them. I smirked at Mason and lead the demon that wanted me in his bed to a room in the back. He was about to kiss my neck but then he saw one of my runes and knew i was a shadowhunter. He pushed me into a wall but by the time he could walk off, i already had stuck my seraph blade into his back, i pulled it out and he collapsed to the floor dissapearing into thin air.

"Impressive" A dark figure said clapping, i couldnt believe my eyes, how the hell did he get here, he looked exactly like i did with the black tattoos, the darker hair, the black clothes and the weapons. Brandon.

"Brandon, what the hell?" I asked him, he looked me up and down and walked closer and pulled me into a huge bear hug.

"Dont you ever dissapear like that" He said while hugging me , i smiled at his brotherly instincts. "So im guessing you know about the whole Shadow hunter thing?" he asked i nodded still hugging him as tight as i could. I just couldnt believe this.

"How did you find out?" I asked him, pulling away from the hug.

"Well when i found out you'd dissapeared, i went to look for you and someone told me they saw you with Grandfather a few hours ago, so i went to him and begged him to tell me but i did make a promise that i wouldnt tell anyone where i wasing going or where you were. Before i went he explained everything to me, he showed me my true identity and then sent me here, i asked a girl with black hair and blue eyes where you are and she pointed to this room, i walked in to see something disgusting but when i saw that you reached for your blade i was proud of my little sister" He said smiling.

"So are you staying at the New York Institute" Brandon shrugged, i guess he needs permission first. We walked out the room and to the bar where all the gang was. I was smiling while talking to Brandon, his arm was around my shoulder and he was way taller than me.

I examined everyones expressions Everyone was wide eyed but Mason just looked upset and angry at the same time.

"Adele is..he your ...uh boyf...-" I interrupted Izzy. "Err god no, this is my brother Brandon guys the only decent one back in my dimension" I smiled at them.

"Ohhhh yay guys we've officially got two new shadowhunters in the institute" Izzy screamed. I smiled.

We all sat down on the bar and started talking. "So who else stays in the insititue, is it just you guys or...?"

"Well its us and Maryse, Robert mine and Alecs parents and Hodge and now you guys" She said smiling.

"Guys lets get back, its getting quit late and i think Mason and Simon should start to end their drinking competition" Alec said, we all agreed and i grabbed Mason who was extremly drunk and Izzy grabbed Simon who was also very drunk.

We drove back but this time i was infront of Mason on the motorbike and now i know how to ride one, i was extremly excited. Mason hugged my waist and then i started the motorcycle. I was riding peacefully untill i felt Masons chin on my shoudler, i shurgged it off. After a while, Mason started kissing my neck and shoulders while i was riding my bike, i wouldve lost control if it were the old me. I kept my eyes on the road and carried on like nothing was happening. I signed as soon as we reached the institute. I got off the bike and glared at Mason, who was now only sober, he had a big goofy grin on his face. I rolled my eyes.

"I'll put this asshole to bed" I said pulling Mason by the arm to his bedroom. Jace and Brandon chuckled and i rolled my eyes and carried on dragging Mason upstairs.

I shoved him into the room and was about to walk off but then i felt Mason hold my wrist, he pulled me untill my body was against his.

"Look...-" Before i could say anything, Mason kissed me, i smiled while kissing back. Mason pulled away.

"Adele, since the first time i saw you i coul...-" I interrupted him by putting my lips on his, then Mason pushed me onto his bed and we started making out, after pulling away we talked and got to know eachother and out of know where Mason asked "Adele will you be my girlfriend?" He asked me, I smiled and then hugged Mason and nodded into his chest.

WEW, i know i dont really have readers for this story but oh well.


	3. Chapter 3

**WINX CLUB & THE MORTAL INSTRUMENTS CROSSOVER.**

**So sorry for the longest wait, and thank you to my two readers for this story. Hope you guys are enjoying, I'm going to add a little high school after that they're all going to go to the magical dimension and face Adele and Brandon's parents.**

**Blooms POV – **

I woke up to the light blinding my eyes, my eyes shot open and I realized I wasn't in my room in the institute but someone else's, then It all came rushing back to me. I stayed over Mason's room last night because we got into a relationship. I smiled at the thought of me and Mason, I turned my head slightly to see a topless Mason behind me. I gasped and took a quick look under the covers. I signed happily I was still a virgin.

Mason started shuffling and opened his eyes to see her staring at him. I wonder if we was really drunk that he's forgotten what happened last night because if so that will be very awkward.

"What the hell?" Mason shouted. I just froze I did not know what to do. It's not very easy when the person who asked you out doesn't remember asking you out. I started to get up when I was pulled back into Masons chest. I struggled in his iron grip.

"Don't….. you remember what happened last night?" I asked him confidentially. I looked up to see his eyes had nothing in them accept for a blank look. I signed and was about to get up when Mason spoke.

"I'm joking Adele of course I remember what happened last night. How could I not?" He asked me with a smirk. I rolled my eyes and wacked him playfully on the arm.

"God Mason, I thought you thought I was crazy and just wandered in to your bed at night when you were sleeping" I said casually. Mason laughed and hugged me tighter. Me and Mason got to know each other more and more, I was happy talking but then he asked the question I didn't want to hear.

"So why did you leave the magic dimension for New York?" He asked. I gulped and he noticed because he said "You don't need to tell if you don't want" I looked into his eyes and hugged him, Mason immediately hugged back squeezing me.

"I'll tell you because I trust you" She started. I nodded and watched as she took in a breath and released it. I was about to ask her if she wanted to change the subject but she had already started. "Me and my 5 other friends, well ex-friends now but at that moment we were talking and casually hanging out like we have since we first started Alfea faerie school" I said. Mason nodded and pulled my head into his chest "Then out of nowhere Stella, my best friend the one who introduced me to the magical dimension asked me if I was going to meet my boyfriend in Red Fountain an all-boys school. I told her that I was busy with studying but before I could say if I finished early I would, my phone buzzed. I smiled when I saw it was Sky. It was odd because he asked me the exact same thing as Stella, who was Brandon's girlfriend at the time as well." Mason nodded "When it was my studying time I couldn't be bothered so I went to look for Stella but she wasn't in the dorm. I asked the 4 other girls and they all kept making excuses and I suspected something. I phoned Brandon to ask where Stella was because the girls said she was with him and the other half said she was at a party. He told me he hadn't seen her all day, that's when I got worried. I phoned up Sky who was my boyfriend for 3 and a half years. We'd been through thick and thin together. Anyway he wouldn't pick up or answer the phone. So I got dressed and grabbed the key Brandon gave me for his and Sky's room as well as 4 other boys." I paused to take a breath. I looked over to Mason who was listening he smiled. I couldn't help smile back." I drove to Red fountain on a Leva bike and when I got there I ran into the room. I went into the dorm and headed for Sky's bedroom. I could hear noises but I hoped and wished with all my will that he was doing something else rather than what I was thinking. Not bothering to knock I went in and my eyes started watering. There they were both Stella and Sky butt naked on the bed. Sky underneath Stella. I made a noise which made them look at me in shock. Sky pushed Stella off him and rushed towards me trying to….…explain…-"I couldn't finish because I had broken down into tears.

"Look, Adele if you don't want to finish don't" Mason said soothing me by rubbing my back. I hugged him as I cried in his shirt. I pulled away and carried on.

"When I saw them I punched Sky in the balls and then I slapped Stella in the face and ran out, I wasn't watching my way so I bumped Into someone when I looked up I saw Brandon staring at me in disbelief behind him was his 4 friends that I loved as friends as well they were like brothers to me. They all starred at my tear stained face. I know for a fact that I looked a wreck, they all asked why I was crying before I could say anything Stella and Sky ran out the building with half their clothes on and half off. Brandon then got the picture they started arguing and that's when I ran towards Grandpas office, he gave me a sword and told me to look after myself. I ran into my dorm and explained the situation to the girls and then I realized they all knew already, that's when I portalled into the park and saw the most amazing person ever" I said finishing, by now my tears were dried up.

"Who was the amazing person that old pedophile that you killed?" He asked with a tiny grin. I laughed and leaned into his face. "You" I said and then he leaned in and we were trapped happily in a passionate kiss.

"You do realize, Maryse mine and Jaces step-mother will make you join High school with us right, we may be shadow hunters not to mention the hottest ones available but we still need to learn and we protect the school from harm from Demons" Mason said. I smiled and nodded. "Ohm and I see your wearing my t-shirt missy" He said. I smirked and then looked up at him.

"Sorry, I couldn't be bothered to go all the way to my room and get clothes" I said as I smirked "But if you want it back here" I said taking it off and passing it to him. Mason just smirked as he saw I was only in a bra and panties and he was only in boxers. "Don't get any ideas now!"

"Wait a sec, isn't your room just next to mine?" He asked eyebrows raised. "Okk! Fine I didn't want Brandon to see me coming out of your room, he's really over protective and I know since the whole incident last time, he won't let go this time" I said, Mason smiled and started to kiss my neck. I couldn't help but moan because that was my soft spot.

"Ooh so you like it there do you?" He asked smirking. I blushed and looked away. I was about to say no but my phone started vibrating. I looked down and saw a text from Brandon.

'Come down and bring Mason, don't try hide the fact that your involved Izzy blurted and I'm going to speak with Mason later'

Brandon.

I smiled and showed Mason. I text back okay, so I got up and said "I'm going to get changed, I'll see you at the table" I said as I was exiting. I realized I was half naked. I ran back into Mason's room and saw him sat on the bed smirking with the t-shirt balled up in his hand. He threw it to me and I caught it and threw it on after mouthing a 'thank you'

I walked into my room with a huge grin on my face. I walked into the bathroom and washed my face, I didn't need a shower since I had one yesterday plus I didn't sweat last night. I went through my bags and realized that I only had my old clothes from Alfea and they were all mundane style clothes. I signed and looked through my closet. I still had the black platform heels from last night, so I grabbed a tight black t-shirt and black skinny jeans and brushed my hair naturally which was curly at the bottom and only at the bottom. My hair was kind of in a tousled mess, I shrugged and walked out the room only to bump into Izzy. I smiled at her she maniacally dragged me into her room and shut the door behind her.

"Ok, while I go get you a leather jacket from my closet tell me all the details about last night!" She squealed and walked towards her closet, I rolled my eyes typical Isabelle. I started explaining everything within 5 minutes I was done. Izzy smiled and handed me the jacket. "You look like a shadow hunter" She said as she unlocked her door and led me to the kitchen/dining room.

I walked in to see Clary, Jace, Brandon, Mason, Alec, Magnus, Simon, Maryse, Robert and a little boy I didn't recognise. I took a seat on the dining table next to Mason and opposite Brandon. I smiled as Maryse gave me a plate with food on it. I smiled at her. I looked up to see Jace and Clary staring at me with smirks, Brandon glaring at Mason and the cute little boy starring at us blushing. Then I realised why, because Mason gave me a kiss on the cheek and said "Morning babe" I quickly reacted with a smile. Brandon was still glaring at us.

"Ok first of all Brandon stop glaring or I'll cut your eyes out, we'll talk about this later, second of all Clary, Jace please stop starring thanks and the little boy in the corner, hi what's your name?" I said smiling at him, he blushed.

"Ooh looks like Max has a little crush on Masons girlfriend" Jace said teasingly, everyone laughed. Max just blushed even harder.

"Stop bullying him Jace" I said. I got up and walked over to him. "Hi im Adele, you must be Max" I said smiling. He nodded shyly.

"I'm Max. Isabelle, Alec, Jace and Mason are my siblings, do you like magna like Clary because you both have red hair" He said. I looked at him weirdly

"What's Magna?" I asked him. His eyes went wide, so did Claris and Simons. I felt all three of the looking at me. I looked over to Mason for help. He smiled.

"Magna is stupid cartoons, don't mind the cartoon obsessed adults" He said smirking, I nodded and walked back to my seat, my heels click clacking on the tiled kitchen floors. I finished my breakfast and then looked over to Mason to see him staring at me waiting for me. He motioned me to go upstairs I nodded and waited for him to go up. After two minutes of Mason gone, I stood up and started to walk towards the door when Jace spoke "Going to meet someone Adele?" He asked grinning. My eyes went wide, I looked over to Brandon who had stopped and was now staring at me.

"No…I uh just need to go to the…toilet" I said with my lame excuse and ran to Mason's room, I entered without knocking because I had lost my breath. "God that was hell all because of Jace who sad everything and then Brandon looked up and then….-"I was interrupted by Mason wrapping arms around my waist and kissing my lips gently. I smiled into the kiss and kissed back. Mason wrapped my legs around his torso making myself lean forward more into the kiss that was like heaven. After about 5 minutes we both stopped our make-out session but only because there was a knock on the door. We both looked up to the door. I sat down on Mason's bed while he went to open it and reveal… an angry Brandon.

"ADELE!" He said, Brandon looked angry. "Please, I know I can be over protective but its only because I don't want to see you crying again and if he ever even thinks about breaking you, I will murder him with my bare hands" He said.

"Brandon, stop it he…-"I was interrupted by Mason who stood beside me and started speaking.

"That's fine with me if I break her heart I grant you permission to kill me with your bare hands and I won't even do anything about I, I'll even kill myself for you because I'd rather do that than break a girls heart" He said smiling.

"Are you trying to make fun of us…-"I interrupted Brandon before he said something stupid. I walked up to Brandon.

"Brandon, c'mon he agreed to your deal now get lost, and by the way you need a distraction, Izzy told me that the Pandemonium is only letting in Shadow hunters tonight so you can go look for someone bye" I said shoving him out the door. I turned around with a sign.

"I need to go shopping with Izzy and Clary in 10 minutes, so I better go to Izzy's room, I'll see you later babe" I said as I gave Mason a kiss on the cheek and was about to open the door "Ooh and Mason, that was cute" I said winking. Mason smirking and winked back and blew me a sarcastic kiss as I walked out.

**Im thinking about doing a fanfic for Clary and its about when she joins her father, but im not going to give anything away. Reviews please**


	4. Chapter 4

**WINX CLUB & THE MORTAL INSTRUMENTS CROSSOVER**

**Decided to update this story instead of The Sexy Undercover Spy because I'm truly running out of ideas, so if you have any suggestion please tell thank you. God I have to go to work today not looking forward to it, before you guys think I'm some pedophile I'm not I'm 14 years old and I have a small job that's all.**

**Thanks to all those who actually put effort in on reviewing. And the follows & favorites I'm really grateful. Oh and for those who might've forgotten Adele and Bloom are the exact same person, so if I write down either Bloom's POV or Adele's POV it means its Bloom Adele.**

**Adeles POV – **

After shopping with Izzy and Clary, I dropped the twenty or so bags I had on the floor and collapsed on my bed. Shopping with them two is hell but I do love them. I took off my black platform heels and started putting away all the clothes and shoes I have bought. I binned all my mundane clothes unless they were white or black, or even navy, dark grey or any other really dark color.

I binned all the bags and price tags I had ripped off the cloths, I quickly grabbed my phone and slid my heels on and walked to the Library, it wasn't technically jut a library because it had a few TV's and other things a library wouldn't have, but I guess this is the Shadow Hunter world nothings normal.

I opened the two huge doors that lead to the Library, I walked a little further and saw everyone at the table I the library accept for Maryse and Robert, god knows where those two are.

I sat down next to Mason because he tapped the empty seat next to him. I smiled and joined them all at the table. "So why are we all at a table?" I asked. Looking from Mason to Izzy to Clary to Jace to Alec to Magnus and then to the door that opened. Brandon and Maryse entered and joined us on the table. They both looked at me. I smiled awkwardly.

"Ok, the High school has accepted you both into the school. So get everything ready and please don't end up like Jace and Mason, doing everything possible to piss of teachers. Oh yes and that reminds me Isabelle Lightwood I would like to have a word with you, I got a call from your mathematics teacher, she told me you failed. I want you to re-sit that test." Maryse said glaring at Isabelle, who was trying her best to avoid eye contact. Mason, Alec and Jace all had smirks on their faces. I raised an eyebrow.

"So when do we start High School?" I asked, making Maryse look away from Izzy and at me. I tried to avoid eye contact because her eyes were so intense and scary.

"Tomorrow, so get prepared. Mason will show you around the high school. Isn't that correct Mason Wayland?" She asked Mason. "And as for your brother Adele. Jace and Clary will show him around and Brandon please try your best not to get into fights like Mason and Jace."

Me, Brandon, Mason, Jace and Clary all nodded our heads. Maryse left and then little Max entered and sat in the empty chair beside me. His stare on me was intense as his mothers.

"So Adele, I want to show you how cool Magna is!" He said in a happy cheery voice. I rolled my eyes and faked a smile.

"As much as I would love to Max, I start high school tomorrow and I have to go and get everything prepared, sorry maybe another time!" I said faking a sad voice, all the others could tell but Max was vulnerable. He smiled a sad smile. "Oh ok fine 5 minutes and that's all" Max smiled. I looked to see everyone smirking because I had to listen about Max's magna stories.

"Max while we're at it why don't we all listen. I mean were already at the table, five minutes wouldn't hurt would it" Max's smile widened and everyone just signed and glared at me. I sat down with a grin and we all started to listen to Max's story something about man eating robot machines. As soon as Max finished I opened my eyes and stood up blinking 5 times. "Oh thank god" I muttered louder than expected. I looked over to see everyone staring at me. Max was frowning.

"Oh thank god….that was amazing" I said smiling. I sat down on Masons lap and Max started reading another. After another 5 minutes of boredom. He finally shouted finished. We all stood up and walked to our rooms. I walked up the stairs with Mason beside me. I was about to go into his room, when I felt a hand on my shoulder. I turned to see Brandon. I grinned at seeing his annoyed face.

"You've been dating a day not a year. Your rooms that way" He said pointing at my room. Mason was stood behind Brandon waiting impatiently and with an annoyed look on his face. Brandon didn't seem to care. I rolled my eyes, and pushed his hand off my shoulder. I opened Mason's door and entered and slammed the door in Brandon's face. I turned around to see Mason had already gotten comfortable, he was laying on his bed with his shoes left on the floor and he was facing the TV he had in his room. He turned it on and started looking for something to watch.

"When's training?" I asked as I took off my shoes and joined him on the bed. I cuddled up to his side and he put an arm around my shoulder bringing me closer.

"In 2 hours" He answered simply. I nodded and we watched CSI Miami together. My eyelids started becoming heavy. I started drifting off. After some time or so, I woke up and looked around me to see I was in Mason's room. But he wasn't there with me, I looked down to see that a blanket was covering me. I then noticed a note on the bed side table.

It read –

_I've gone to training, I would've stayed with you but Maryse would've cut my head off be back in 4 hours, join us if you want?_

_Mason._

I stood up and tidied Mason's bed. I walked to my room and started to get changed into training gear that I bought with Isabelle and Clary. I wore a tight fitted crop top that was black and a sports bra underneath the top, I wore a pair of black shorts and a pair of Converse all start, they were all black and high tops. I quickly grabbed my phone and started to head towards the training room. Mason had shown me around the institute, so I knew where I was going.

As I was getting to the doors of the training room I could hear shouts of support. I could hear Isabelle and Alec shouting. I walked in to see Jace and Brandon were sparring. Brandon had Jace on the floor and had a dagger to his neck. Brandon smirked and got up seeing me. "I won, you owe me" He said. Brandon walked towards me. I looked over to see Clary sat down by an angry Jace. I then saw Isabelle, Alec and Mason discussing something.

"Brandon that was impressive" Mason said walking towards us, Izzy and Alec were following him. Mason smirked as he looked me up and down.

"Guys is Jace okay, he looks really pissed off" I said looking towards him. Mason nodded and walked towards me "He hasn't been beaten in a long time, so he got pissed off because Brandon's new and has beaten him." I nodded.

"Let's see how good you are Adele?" Izzy said walking towards me. I shook my head. I knew the power my grandparents give me and it could kill Izzy if it got out of hand. I looked over to Brandon for help. He stood there frozen.

"I….-uh I only came to stab dummies not people" I said walking past her and towards the weapons. I was almost there but Mason caught my wrist and pulled me towards his body. I would've smile if I hadn't felt so miserable about my powers.

"What was that about Adele?" He asked me starring into my eyes, I couldn't help but stare back into his. After 5 seconds my eyes dropped to the ground and before I knew it I was staring at the ground. Mason put a hand under my chin and made me face him.

"Adele?" He asked again in a quiet single whisper "There's something you're not telling me" God I hated the fact he only knew me one and a half days and he already knows how to read me like a book. I looked up at him and then I decided I would tell him.

"I'm not just a shadow hunter, I'm…_" I paused "I have other powers to and sometimes they get out of control. I haven't learnt to control them fully, that's why every once a month my grandfather gave me an address to go see this person who would help me, they live in New York. I don't know who he Is but his name is Valentine" I said. I looked up at Mason who had dropped his hand down away from my chin. I knew I shouldn't have told him.

"Valentine, the leader of the clave. Valentine that Valentine?" He said. I nodded and watched as he turned around to look at Clary. I raised an eyebrow. "Why are you looking at Clary?" I asked with jealousy filling my veins.

"Uhh…..Valentines Clary's father that abandoned her when she was young. She despises him" I looked over to Clary who was now staring at me. I looked away from her. "What should I do Mason?" I said as Clary was walking towards us. I looked over to Mason. "Tell her" He said and walked over to Jace. God I hated him right now.

"Hi, so what was all that about?" She asked. I struggled but the words kept spilling out of my mouth. I watched as Clary shrugged. "So you don't care?"

"Not really, its fine" She said "I still hate him but I understand your situation, because if your powers get uncontrollable I wouldn't want that! Don't worry about it" I nodded. I followed Clary who also dragged Izzy with her.

"Girls, meet in my room after getting changed were secretly going to the Pandemonium for a girls night out" I nodded and so did Izzy. "Sneaky, I likely" I said making the girls laugh their heads off. We separated into our own rooms.

I got into mine and gasped when I realized Mason was sat on the bed. He was staring at the ground. Mason looked up and saw me, he walked towards me and hugged me. I hugged back

"Mason?" I said in a questioning tone.

"I'm sorry about before, I was just a little worried that's all" He said, he started kissing my neck. I laughed and giggled like a school girl. I then realized I had to get ready. Mason kept trying to get his face in the crook of my neck but I stopped him.

"Mason, get out I need to change." I said. Mason stood up properly and looked at me with a questioning look. "Fine, I'll tell only if you don't tell anyone, swear by the angel Raziel" Mason nodded and said

"I swear by the Angel Raziel that I won't tell anyone" He said.

"Me, Izzy and Clary are going to the Pandemonium for a girl's night out" I said smiling. His eyes went wide.

"Suddenly I have the urge to take my words back" He said "You girls aren't allowed out what about Maryse and Robert and that over protective brother of yours, he'll kill me if he finds out I knew" Mason said trying his best to stop me. I smiled and shook my head

"Exactly, don't let him find out and Maryse and Robert have gone t Idris" I said. I shut the door and started to get ready. I wore a very dark green dress, you could only tell it was green in bright light. In the dark it looked black. It was velvet but the waist part was lace and see through. I quickly done my make-up some topliner, a shade of dark green and black on my eyes for eye shadow, a bright red lipstick and foundation and a hint of blusher. I quickly put on a pair of black louboutin heels. I smiled as I took a look in the mirror, I quickly sneaked into Clary's room without being noticed.

"Clary are you done" I said, Clary was in the middle of doing her hair. "No, but give me ten minutes, you look amazing" She said with a smirk.

"Ok I'll be back" I said as I headed towards Masons room. I walked in without knocking because he told me he didn't mind it. I quickly ran in because I heard footsteps coming up the stairs. Mason was laying on the bed watching TV. Mason looked up at me and smirked, he stood up and raced towards me seeing I in a tight dress made him jump up that fast wow. I thought.

"Can I come please" He pleaded. I shook my head "No Mason, you're not a girl but I'm glad otherwise I would've been a lesbian and I'm not one because I have you" I said smiling he looked spun out, I smirked and kissed his cheek leaving a smudge of red lipstick in a slight shape of my lips. Mason smirked and put a hand at the back of my neck. And pushed my lips forward making mine crash onto his. I kissed back after 2 minutes of kissing we stopped hearing the knock on the door. I quickly fixed my lipstick and opened the door, to see Izzy and Clary.

"Come one quick, we have to get out before Jace comes out of his room" Clary said, I nodded and walked out of Masons room and towards the girls. We walked out and headed towards the Pandemonium.

**Reviews Please.**


	5. Chapter 5

**Chapter 5**

Sorry for the shittiest efforts of trying to update, I've been busy and half the time lazy. Okay so this chapter is going to be a little confusing, because Chapter 6 I want Bloom/Adele to go back to Magix and see everyone with her new life. Get ready for some serious issues of jealousy people.

Thank you for the incredible reviews.

* * *

_**3 Months Later.**_

Adele sat on Masons bed, a letter in her hands, the tears escaping her eyes. She couldn't help it how was this happening, her and Mason were so happy and now here she is sat on his bed, crying her eyes out. Adele knew she had to face Mason in a few moments because it was nearly 7 and he would be back from training with Jace and Alec.

Her thoughts were interrupted by the noise of the door opening, there stood Mason in his training gear, his favourite dagger by the edge of his weapons belt along with a few other things, her back was turned towards him but she could see his reflection on the mirror that was hers, it sat on his bed side table, along with a picture of him, Alec, Jace and Max, on the other side of that was a photo of the both of them smiling at the camera.

"Hey babe, Jace told me Die hard was on film 4, channel 315 I think, lets watch it" He said as he threw his shoes off and shoved them into a corner. Mason sat down beside Adele. After hearing her sniffing the tears away, Mason froze after a few seconds he turned towards Adele, her tear stained face avoiding his gaze. "Adele, what the hell why are you crying?" He asked, he lifted her chin and turned her face to look at his.

"Mason-" Adele cried even harder, she leaned on his shoulder, her hand began shaking slightly, Mason's gaze fell on the piece of paper in her hands.

"What's that?" He asked, Bloom looked up at him through her blurry vision. She starred at him for a second. Adele slowly handed him the piece of paper. Mason hesitantly took it. His eyes nearly popped out of his sockets.

"Adele, who's is this test. Isabelle's or Clary's" He asked her quite harshly, which caused her to cry harder. "No Adele I-" He got interrupted by Adele.

"Mason, the test is mine, I'm the pregnant one. Not Izzy or Clary, its me and your the father. I know this is huge and I'm sorry but I-" She stopped mid-sentence. Mason pulled her into a huge embrace, she couldn't help but feel a little relaxed in his grasp.

"I know we didn't expect a child, but Adele, if I was ever to have a child you'd be the only one I'd want a child with" Mason said. "See look what you've done, you've turned me into a cheesy bastard. No other girl would be able to do that" He said as Adele chuckled.

"Brandon's going to kill you, you know" Adele said. Mason looked down to her and smiled.

"Don't worry, I'm dating his sister, she'll sort it out for me" He said winking. "I'm just dreading breaking the news to Robert." He said, he leaned down and lightly traced kisses on her forehead.

"What about Maryse?"

"Nahh, don't worry about her, she'll be ecstatic. She's waited half her life for grandchildren and now she's finally getting one. Why didn't you tell me you were taking a pregnancy test?"

"Well I didn't know for definite if I was pregnant or not so I wanted to be entirely sure of it" Adele said. "So are we still going to watch Die hard?" She asked with a smirk on her face. Mason stood up smiling and switched the TV on, switching to channel 315.

* * *

_**Another 1 Month later.**_

**Adele's POV -**

Mason and I were sat on our bed, we moved into Masons bedroom because once Maryse and Robert found out about my pregnancy they said it was the most responsible thing to do, live together but they wanted us to stay at the institute.

The room had slightly changed, the wardrobe was now full with both mine and Mason's clothes, we had a shoes stand, the top three shelves were for my shoes and the bottom two were his, he didn't want me bending down because of my pregnancy. The bedside table was now a bigger one, with about 6 departments, again the top three were mine and the bottom three were Masons. The bathroom hadn't changed much, but I did add a few touches and a load of my make-up and products.

I felt my eyelids slightly close when there was a ring on my phone, I looked over to the side and reached out for it, I pulled it out and smiled when I saw the number was of Raphael. I pressed the answer button, waiting for him to reply.

"Hey Adele, I did as you told. I went to Magix and I saw your parents, the redhead and the guy that has dark brown hair, well I over heard them speaking, I listened to their conversation for an hour and I finally found something." He said.

I put it on speaker, so Mason could hear as well. "Okay go ahead Raphael, what did you hear. Were they upset"

"Well at first they sounded happy, so I thought something was weird and then I came up with the idea that they hadn't found out yet, but its been 4 months so obviously they have found out. So I carried on listening. Your mother said 'As long as we find Brandon, we don't need to bother with Bloom and if we don't find Brandon then we'll find Bloom, either will do we just need a heir to the throne'. I carried on listening thinking it was just your mother but it was also your father, he said something about- and believe me Bloom I totally disagree- he said that you two were a disgrace, he wanted you to be posh and more royal like" Raphael said.

I think my heart just stopped a little and here I was getting ready to explain that they were going to have a grandchild.

"Uh, thanks Raph. We owe you a hell of a favour. We'll talk later" Mason said hanging up, he pulled me into a hug, I cried my eyes out on his shoulder.

"Not posh enough? How could they say that, we didn't even live half our lives with them. What did they expect angels, they have to have a good look at their selves, their not even going to look at my son or daughter. And they only want us as heirs yet their not happy how we live, thats just pathetic. They were never the perfect parents either, they always went to meetings and never had the time for us" I screamed, I was about to carry on ranting when the door flew open and Brandon stood there with two daggers in his two hands. He signed and then walked up to me, I stood up and hugged him.

"What's happened now?, is this your pregnancy issues or something serious" Brandon asked, we were still hugging.

"No dude, um Raphael came back from Magix, he over heard your parents saying they wanted either of you back but just because they needed an heir and that you guys aren't posh enough to their liking" Mason said, with pain obviously in his voice, while he spoke the words.

"Uh, Bloom take it easy okay, you don't want to hurt the baby, do you?" Brandon said with a blank expression.

"Brand, is that all you have to say to that. Your just going to let it slide without telling us how you feel about it" I practically screamed in his face.

"Bloom-" He got interrupted by me "MY NAME IS ADELE, THE NAME MY GRANDPARENTS GAVE ME" I screamed. "You know what I hate you Brandon" I said as I bolted out the doors and grabbed mine and Mason's car keys.

I shoved my coat on and drove to god knows where, I arrived at a hill, the view was amazing, I got lost into it. My thoughts were interrupted when I heard the faint noise of my phone ringing from the car, I stood up and grabbed the phone.

I looked down at it, my eyes wide at what my lock screen said.

53 missed calls off 'Mason Baby'

12 missed calls off 'Alec'

34 missed calls off 'My Izzy Bear'

31 missed calls off 'Frayster'

and several other peoples numbers. Like Brandon, Maryse, Simon and even Robert. I looked at the time it was 8.00pm, shit I had been here for over 5 hours, how did time go so fast. I quickly jumped into the car and drove to the institute.

I walked in to see Izzy pacing back and forth, she was biting her nails and intensely staring at the ground. I stood in front of her. "Iz?" I asked, her head snapped up, she smiled.

"Oh hey Adele-" She said and started pacing again "OH MY GOD, HOLY SHIT. GUYS ADELES HOME" She screamed at the top of her lungs. "Where the hell were you?"

"I'm sorry I-" I got interrupted by my phone ringing. I answered to find an impatient voice on the other side of the line.

"Oh thank god your al-right, where the hell are you Babe?" He asked. Knowing I was the one who caused all this distress was a horrible feeling in my gut, and my little child thought so as well, because I could fell the agonizing pains in my stomach.

"I'm sorry Mason, I'm so sorry for wondering off. I didn't mean too-" I got interrupted by Mason. "Babe, honestly its fine just please go back to the institute, I'm outside I'll wait here for you by the doorway" He said. I smiled and hung up. I walked out the institute to see Mason sat on the stairs of the front porch.

I walked up behind him and practically hugged his guts out, he turned towards me and relaxed while hugging me back.

* * *

_**Another 5 Months Later.**_

**Mason's POV -**

I rushed into hospital, stupid Jace and his obsession with killing vampires and creating wars, here I am rushing into hospital because my girlfriend is in labour. I ran up to emergency room number 411 and saw Izzy, mum, dad, Alec, Clary and Max sat there. Brandon walked in from a room.

"She's asking for Mason and the doctor will only let the father of the baby in" Brandon shouted, I turned up in front of him, he looked pissed. I didn't care right now if I'm being honest. "You son of a bitc-" I didn't hear the rest because I ran into the delivery room.

My heart sank to the floor, Adele sat on the bed, legs spread apart, beads of sweat falling off her forehead, her hair in a messy bun. She looked exhausted. I ran up to the side of her bed.

"Babey, I'm here now listen you can do this okay, I promise" I said, even though my heart was beating unusually past. I squeezed her hand, the grip she had when she was pushing out crushed my hand "C;mon push for me and the baby" I said. She breathed in deeply, she was tense which was stopping her.

I leaned down and whispered in her ear "Babe, you are amazing. I'm so glad I met you, ever since I saw you I fell in love, it was love at first sight and when I found out you were pregnant, I couldn't have been happier. I want this family, Me, you and the baby. You can do this baby, I love you so much" I felt her relax, she faintly smiled while pushing, the doctor told her to go a little further.

"The baby's nearly out, she's almost out...one more push Mrs. Wayland" The doctor said, I smiled at her soon to be new name, the doctor pulled out our little angel and took him/her away. I wanted to punch the bastard but he explained, the baby had to be cleaned first.

I sat there looking at Adele, the doctor stood on the other side, writing down something on a piece of paper.

"You know Mrs. Wayland you are a very strong woman, you are still conscious after giving birth to a tough birth, which means you are healthy enough to be released after we run one or two tests. Oh and I understand you wanted the baby's gender hidden but I will have to tell you now, because we need to write the baby's name down on the documents and your child's birth certificate." He said, I looked over to Adele, she nodded at me

"Okay, well your baby is a little girl" He said, I heard Adele squeal, I chuckled. Wow this was amazing.

"Do you mind, if the rest of the family comes in now?" Adele asked, the doctor excused his self and let everyone in. Izzy and Clary squealed at the sight of Adele. Mum, Dad, Alec and Jace congratulated me and Brandon walked up to his sister. They talked, hugged, laughed, hugged again and then carried on talking but including Izzy and Clary this time.

"I cannot wait to find out if I have a niece or nephew" Izzy squealed.

"Actually Iz, me and Mason already know the gender, it was necessary and we have to think of names for their reports and documents" Adele said, Izzy went ballistic and started screaming, asking what the gender was.

"Al right calm down Iz, its a baby-" Mason stood there quietly leaving everyone anxious. "I'm saying it Adele, don't you dare" He said playfully glaring at me, I nodded but couldn't contain myself.

"Oh C'mon Mas—" Izzy started but got interrupted by me.

"ITS A GIRL" I screamed, everyone either chuckled, hugged or congratulated, Mason and I. Mason glared at me. I shrugged.

"So thought of an names?" Clary said the question that they were dying to ask, I turned towards Adele, we were completely stuck no one knew.

Adele's face lit up, everyone turned towards her "I know" She said, she turned towards me and grabbed my hands and put them into hers "What about Lily-Grace Wayland?" She asked, it was the most beautiful name ever. Before I could reply Izzy squealed.

"That's the most beautiful baby name ever, you are so going to pick my baby's name" She shouted. Simon looked flushed. I rolled my eyes and kissed Adele on the forehead, no one knew how much I wanted them lips but it would be highly inappropriate.

The nurse walked in with a little baby in her hands wrapped in a pink blanket, we watched as she placed the little angel- no wait let me correct that mine and Adele's angel into Adele's arms, she smiled at the angel, she looked exactly like Adele, her bright blue eyes staring into space.

"Hi Lily-grace" Adele said speaking to her daughter in a cute baby voice. I smiled as Adele looked up at me "Hold her Mason" I hesitated but I took her in my arms, she was as light as a feather, she smiled at me, I couldn't help but smile back, that smile was exactly like Adele's.

" I Love You Lily-Grace" I said. This was a perfect moment until Izzy squealed.

"Isabella, give them a family moment" Maryse warned. After a second or two, she rushed up to me and took Lily off me.

Everyone rolled their eyes, so much for a family moment, I looked over at Adele, I smiled as I leaned in and kissed her.

* * *

_**Another 2 Years Later.**_

I lay still in the bed, my little angel next to me. I smiled as I moved her little red hairs out of her face. Her bright blue eyes closed. She looked exactly like me, but she did have Masons stubbornness and eagerness, but everyone tells me that the stubborn part comes from me. I turned my head a little to see Mason sound asleep, his arm draped around my waist. I love my life so much. I smiled as Lily-grace snuggled into me more, a huge wide smile across her adorable little face, she had unusually long hair for a normal two year old, it was down to her elbows, but it just made her look even more cute.

I glanced at the clock on the bedside table, it read 08.54am, which meant it was almost time to get up and get ready for breakfast, today me and Mason are going to celebrate our 2 year anniversary, he insisted so I agreed, Izzy and Clary are taking care of Lily.

"Babe, wake up" I said shaking Mason a little, he just pulled me closer towards him and snuggled into my back. "Mason" I said sternly.

"Mm" He mumbled. I wanted to punch him awake right now but Lily-grace started crying, she opened her eyes and stared at me, she sat up and giggle, she often does that when she doesn't know what to do.

"Mummy, milk, milk, milk" She shouted. She pouted very cutely which made me crush her into an embrace "Milky, milky mummy. I want milky" She said, I chuckled. "Fine, but don't get used to it missy, you need to stop bottle feeding" I handed her the bottle and she started drinking it. After 10 minutes of helping Lily with not spilling any milk anywhere, she was finally asleep again. I turned to face Mason.

"Wake up sleepy head" I whispered, a smirk began to appear on his lips, I laughed as I knew he was awake.

"Oh C'mon, you had to wake me when I was getting to the good part of my dream, you were about to give me a lap dance" He pouted, I chuckled and gave him a quick peck on the lips and got up. I walked into the bathroom and started brushing my teeth.

"Be ready at 7, babe. Wear a dress, were going to a restaurant" He said, I rolled my eyes, spending money on a restaurant what a waste of money, all though its romantic. Oh who am I kidding, I love it when he does things like this.

Mason walked into the bathroom and slapped my ass on the way to the shower, in the corner of the bathroom. I rolled my eyes. "Me and Lil, are going to breakfast, she seems to have woken up" I said as I walked over to her and picked her up, I quickly put on my cold-weather-very-thick-and-wolly robe on.

**-Time Skip-**

It was finally 7'o'clock. I was ready, I was wearing a dark navy dress, it was half lace and half material. The dress itself was an off the shoulder neckline, it was lacy at the bottom and I had definitely make sure that I put on some cheeky lingerie on tonight because we all know what happens after a date. Lust filled looks at each other the whole night.

My make-up was casual nothing to dazzling but that's how Mason told me to dress, I put on a pair of nude louboutin heels, they were platform and I carried my navy clutch with me, my hair was straitened going down to my elbows.

I walked downstairs to the library because that's where Mason said to meet him, I got in there to see everyone in there, even little Lily who saw me and jumped off Jace's lap and ran towards me. I kissed her cheek and sat down on the chair with gang waiting for Mason.

After 5 minutes or so, Mason finally arrived, we said our goodbyes and got into the 'fancy' limo that Mason hired to drive us to the restaurant. When we got there my eyes practically popped out of their sockets, the restaurant was huge. Mason pulled me closer to him by the waist, I giggled like a child. He leaned into my neck kissing me lightly, then he whispered in my ear "You look absolutely beautiful today"

"Lets go this way" He said mockingly bowing in front of me, he grabbed my hand and we walked in to a room, the room was dark with about a dozen candles hiding every inch of the floor, accept for a pathway leading up to the cute table set out for dinner in the middle.

"Wow" Was all that came out, I hugged Mason, who chuckled.

"Only the best for M'lady" He said winking, I smiled as he lead me to my seat and being the gentle man he is, he pulled the chair out for me. I mockingly bowed and sat down. We talked about nothing and everything, after the desert came which was amazing, we finally had champagne. We sat there awkwardly, Mason was muttering to his self.

"Mason?" I asked while looking at him with a worried expression

"Sorry, I'm just nervous that's all, look there's a reason I asked you to do this and if you ask me, its pretty damn important, I've never done this before so bare with me Adele. Okay here goes" He took a deep breath "I love you from the bottom of my heart and you are the perfect girl for me, I love you and words cant describe how much I love you.. You change everything bad about me and turn it into good, you and Lily are my new life and I want to spend the rest of my life with you both Adele" He got up and got down on one knee, I gasped. I covered my mouth with a hand. I cannot believe this is happening.

"Adele, Will you do me the honour of marrying me?" He asked as he reached into his pocket and pulled out a 3 carrot silver ring. I stood up and hugged him.

"Yes" I said into his shoulder, Mason pulled away and slipped the ring on to my finger. He swooped me up and we shared a passionate kiss.

* * *

_**Another Year Later.**_

"We are gathered here to unite this man Mason Wayland and this woman Bloom Adele in the bonds of matrimony." The Minister says. He turns to Mason "Do you take Bloom Adele to be your lawfully wedded wife?"

Mason smiles at Adele and then turns back to the minister "I do" The minister turns to Adele.

"Do you take Mason Wayland to be your lawfully wedded husband" He asks Adele, she smiles and looks over to Mason.

"I do" Her smile grows wider and so does his.

"By the power invested in me, by the state of...(No Idea?)...I now pronounce you husband and wife. You may kiss the bride" He says. Mason pulled her forward and melts into the kiss, they stopped once they hear Jace fake cough. Typical Grooms men.

"Were married, and may I say, you look delicious. I cant wait to have you all to myself, Mrs. Wayland" Mason whispers into her ear. They both smile and when they hear their little angel their smiles go wider, they both turn to Clary who's holding Lily-grace. "Mummy, Daddy" The three year old runs into the arms of her parents.

"You look like a little princess today Lily" Adele said as she picked Lily-Grace up and kissed her cheek. Guests came up to Adele and Mason, they chatted while while Lily hid her face behind Adele's shoulder, everyone chuckled at her adorable shyness.

After a while we all go to the wedding reception. All the grooms men busy, while the three girls sit at the table chatting.

"Okay, so I have to tell you guys something me, Jace are engaged but I didn't want to say anything because I didn't want to steal your big day" Adele and Izzy scream and crush her in a hug and start teasing her by asking what kind of flowers and dress she would like.

* * *

**Well that's it for this chapter although I may carry on from where I left off since its really fun. Please review.**


	6. Chapter 6

**WINX CLUB & MORTAL INSTRUMENTS CROSSOVER.**

**(I STARTED THIS STORY WHEN I HAD FINISHED THE SECOND BOOK, SO I DIDNT KNOW THAT JACE WAS A HERONDALE, SO I AM CHANGING THAT NOW.)**

**Mason Herondale.**

**Jace Herondale.**

**Bloom Adele Herondale.**

**Lily-Grace Herondale.**

**Chapter 6**

**Sorry for the very late update, some people got the idea that I'd finished this story because of how the last chapter was set up but I assure you guys I am no where near finished.**

**Sky's POV -**

Its been 3 years since that stupid incident. I hate my self so much. How could I do that to such an amazing girl and over a blonde bimbo. I got out of bed and got dressed ready for class, it was my last year in Red-fountain. Which meant I'd be free in a year to do whatever I want and I'm definitely going to travel to find Bloom. I know what I did hurt her but I know she still loves me.

I walked out of my dorm and headed towards my sword fighting class, today I am up against Stefan, the douche who had a huge crush on Bloom when we were dating. I walked into the huge hall where we trained and practised, Brandon used to be my partner in sword fighting classes but he disappeared after Bloom did, I'm guessing he went to find her. When Miriam and Oritel announced Bloom and Brandon were brother and sister it shocked me a lot, I always thought they were so close because Brandon had a crush on Bloom.

I got on to the mat after grabbing my blue blade, I tackled Stefan with his sword defence attack he always uses. He lunged forward but I rolled across the mat, he went to cut my leg but I jumped. Damn I'm getting good at this.

"So dude, you heard the rumour going around Red-fountain" Stefan said. What a pathetic excuse to try get me to loosen up.

"No dude, what is the rumour" I said with sarcasm, he didn't seem to notice the sarcasm so he carried on talking, he took another swing but I dodged it.

"Apparently Bloom's coming back" He said as soon as the words came out of his mouth, I stopped, I stood there frozen. She was coming back, or was it just a rumour.

"That's a lie" I said playing it dumb.

"Its not dude, she's Saladin's granddaughter and she's coming to see him and Faragonda, she thinks Brandon's still at Red-fountain so she's coming to see him as well" Well that seemed reasonable enough. "Oh and guess what Sky, I'm going to be the one dating her this time" He said smirking. That does it, I lunged forward striking him with the sword and I stormed off into my room.

I sat down on my bed, my phone started ringing. I picked it up to see an unknown number, I picked it up and said "Hello"

"Omg, hey Sky guess what?" Stella said cheerfully and before you get to conclusions were not dating. She's just hung up over me. After the incident Stella lost all of her female friends and when she only stayed with male friends, all the girls started spreading rumours like 'She's the boyfriend stealer' and 'She has STD's' which is quite funny really. I also lost half of my friends because they were also friends with both Bloom and Brandon.

"What the hell do you want? I told you I don't want to accept the alliance you begged your father for, I'm not marrying you, now get lost" I spat the words with venom in my voice.

"No Sky, silly I called because I want to tell you that I found out some information on this guy named Rick and I think that I might ask him for the alliance because he's rich" The gold digger slut said. She had became more and more of a slut these past three years.

"Yeah you go do that and never ever call me again" I said, she was about to protest but I didn't let her. I hung up. I heard a knock on my door, I got up and opened it to see Jared.

"What?" I asked pissed off.

"Your Ex is coming back tomorrow mind, I over heard Saladin say his granddaughter is coming to see him and Faragonda. The royals of Sparks are coming to and since Faragonda's coming, her whole school is as well. So good luck with that mate" Jared said grinning, he walked off before I could punch his guts out.

I have to get prepared to see her.

**Adele's POV - (Bloom's POV -)**

Lily and I were sat down on the bed, Mason pacing back and forth. Mason was telling me it was going to be a bad idea going to Magix, especially with Lily-Grace.

"Mason, look its only to go and see my grandparents no one else, okay. Neither of them can leave the Magic dimension okay." I said standing up, it was getting a little annoying now. "And plus you, Brandon, Jace, Izzy, Clary, Alec and Kathy are coming" I said. Mason stopped pacing and hugged me. I smiled.

"I'm sorry baby, I'm just worried that's all, them cruel parents of yours don't deserve to ever see you again" He said into my shoulder.

"Don't worry, the only people I'm going to make conversation with are my grandparents and the teachers that's all, and plus were only staying there for 2 to 3 weeks" I said, Mason smiled.

"Lets go down, Izzy's not cooking today. So we can just order a pizza or something" Mason said as he picked up Lily and grabbed my hand and lead the way to the library. We walked out of the room.

"Daddy, I want to walk. I'm a big girl now" Lily whined. I smiled at her adorable voice. Mason chuckled and put her down. She headed towards the stairs. "Hold on to the railing honey" I shouted after her, I heard a faint 'Okay mummy' and then she was off. Mason's arm went around my waist, his hand slapped my ass and then it went back up to my waist.

"Excuse me, did I say you could touch my ass" I asked him with my eyebrow raised as high as I could get it.

"No but you know you liked it, sexy" He winked and pulled me into his side, I smiled we were arrogant with each other as a joke, it was something that always made us smile. We got in front of the library doors to see poor Lily trying her best to open the huge library doors.

Mason and I chuckled as he picked her up and opened the door for her. "Such a big girl aren't you Lily" Mason said as he kissed her cheek. She giggled cutely. We sat down in the chairs and discussed things while Lily sat on the table with a few colours and a princess fairytale colouring book.

Jace and Clary walked in, Jace walked up to Lily. "There's my little princess niece" He said as he picked her up and kissed her cheek.

"Hello uncle Jace" She said as she carried on colouring, Jace started helping her. We all gave him a look. "What my fiancé is an artist, I have to get used to it" He said everyone chuckled.

"Anyway, I heard from Maryse about Magix" Jace said, he was my brother-in-law now so he was a little less arrogant. "I cant wait to smack the shit out of that guy, what's his name?" He asked me. I rolled my eyes.

"Jace, were only going to see my grandparents and no one else, were not going to even make contact with anyone else okay. And Jace I'm warning you now there are a million girls there and boys, try not to get into fights or flirting sessions" I said glaring at his smirking face.

"I don't flirt, I tease them because they cant have me because I'm already taken" Jace said winking at a flushed Clary.

"Hey guys" Izzy said walking in, with Alec, Magnus and Simon behind her. "We ordered Pizza because some stubborn ass didn't want me to cook" She said.

"Izzy none of us wanted you to cook" Jace said. Izzy glared at him. We all chuckled and started conversations, we were about to discuss Jace and Clary's wedding when Maryse and Robert walked in.

Maryse smiled at Lily who was staring at her, Robert then picked her up and they greeted her. Lily is probably the most favoured person in the institute. Maryse then sat down on the table with everyone watching her curiously. Her eyes turned to me and she smiled weakly because she knew about my parents conversation.

"Brandon and his girlfriend Katherine are coming to the institute today, their bringing their bags and staying the night, so we can all go through a portal tomorrow, and guys Adele's not just going because of her grandparents but we've also sensed some demon activity there. Lucian has sent demons to the magical dimension for revenge on Saladin for stealing the mortal cup and sword, which Adele has possession over." She said looking over to me, everyone's eyes turned towards me and Masons arm pushed me into his side for reassurance. I smiled at him. "Is everyone packed?" She asked us all. My eyes widened I had totally forgot to pack.

"Yeah which moron wouldn't be packed?" Jace said. I blushed because I was a moron. I stood up trying to avoid eye contact. I walked out the door with everyone chuckling at me. I rolled my eyes and walked upstairs.

Mason probably expected me to pack since we are married. I quickly packed several dresses either black, dark grey, navy and other dark colours. I packed my training clothes and a few essentials, I then packed some of Lily's clothes, I never let lily wear black because I don't like it. It makes her look like a baby Satan. I packed her different colour clothes but they were all dark, and I didn't pack whites either.

I heard the door open and Mason stood there smirking, his arms crossed over his chest. I chuckled and walked up to him. I pecked his lips and then grinned. "Pack your own things" I said winking and running away from him before he could catch me. I was about to enter the library when the institute doorbell rang, yeah I know that shadow hunters are openly allowed to step inside but ever since Lucian was seen in New York, Maryse and Robert got locks on every door.

I walked up to the front and smiled when I saw Brandon and Katherine stood there with their suitcases. I quickly unlocked the door and let them in, I hugged Katherine which left Brandon fake pouting.

"I'm suppose to be your brother not her" He said, I chuckled and then hugged him, I made my way to the library with them following. We walked in and everyone greeted Brandon and Kathy. Lily was to into her colouring book to realize Brandon was behind her, the tickly man she called him.

"Guess who's here Lily" Her little head popped up and she started squealing and shouting "The tickly man" Everyone chuckled as she used her small legs to try and run away from Brandon.

"Brandon, be careful she'll fall" I said as I picked her up and glared at Brandon. "Mummy save me from the tickly man" She said. I smiled as I handed her to Brandon, she pouted at me and then frowned but that frown didn't stay for long because Brandon began tickling her. Mason walked in glaring at me, he sat down next to me. I jumped when I felt his hand on my thigh. Damn him and his hands. I couldn't just push him off, Maryse, Robert and Brandon and not to mention everyone else was here.

I glared at him, he avoided looking at my face. Mason acted as if everything was normal, his hand went up my thigh and back down again, he went closer and closer to my panties that I could feel him tugging at the bottom a little bit. God, I think I'm being turned on.

"Mason" I said, everyone looked at me. _Damn_. "Have.. you...uh packed?" I asked him, everyone then went back to their own thing. I pushed his hand off my thigh and whispered as quietly as I could. "Stop doing that" I said, his smirk grew wider.

"Why is it turning you on, my dear wife" He whispered back in a seductive tone. I rolled my eyes and then I caught Jace staring at us with a smirk, shit he must've overheard. I glared at him as his smirk grew even wider. God these boys are just alike. My eyes went straight down when I felt a hand on my upper thigh, I scowled at him silently. I was about to whisper to tell him to get his hands off my thighs.

"Maryse what time are we leaving tomorrow?" He asked Maryse, so I wouldn't be able to tell him to stop. God I hate him so much. If I got up everyone would see my dress had been lifted so that would be a definite no.

I decided to get revenge. I put placed my hand on his leg running it up and down, his eyes widened and he gulped. I slowly and silently undone his zipper and started to tease him. I noticed the huge bulge in his jeans, god I am good. I smirked as I noticed he had removed his hand off my thigh, I tried pulling my hand away but I noticed Mason was holding it down to make me feel him.

"Okay well me and Robert are going to take Max on our annual Clave meeting, you youngsters have fun in Magix" She said as she stood up and so did Robert, we all said our good byes.

When Brandon had gone to the other side of the room with Lily and Kathy, I glared a murderous glare at Mason. "I swear you have problems, you cannot just feel me up under the table when both Maryse and Robert are sat opposite us, I hate you so damn much right now" I said as I crossed my arms.

"I'm telling you now Clary, these two amuse me so much I don't even need to go to mundane parks and clubs to see mundane's embarrassing themselves." Jace said. I glared at him and Mason just chuckled.

"I hate you both Herondale's" I said glaring at them both.

"You do realise your a Herondale and so is your daughter" Jace said smirking, god its like their all against me or something seriously.

"I swear someone punch him before I do" I said.

"My pleasure" Izzy said as she got up and punched Jace in the arm and do remember that were all trained shadow hunters so that definitely would've hurt. I smiled at Izzy. Magnus snickered.

"I swear I love coming to the institute sometimes, you guys are to amusing for me" He said as he burst into laughter. I then realized Magnus isn't coming with us to Magix, but why everyone would be shocked to see a man in a glittery outfit.

"Magnus?" I said, his head turned towards me.

"Yeah" He said eyeing me suspiciously.

"Aren't you coming to Magix with us?" I asked, he smirked.

"Thank god, I thought you'd never ask" Everyone chuckled.

**That's it for this chapter, thank you for taking time to read my stories. Review please.**


	7. Chapter 7

**WINX CLUB & MORTAL INSTRUMENTS CROSSOVER.**

**So sorry for the small amount of two people who read this story, I have been so tied up lately and I know you really want to see Sky's reaction to the new Bloom and her new life.**

**Thanks for the reviews.**

**Chapter 7 -**

**Adele's POV -**

I woke up to the sound of giggling, my eyes opened to see Mason and Lily, both of them were on the bed. Mason was tickling the life out of the poor little girl, her tiny arms were up in the air and her legs were moving around. Lily often slept in a night dress that had sleeves, she didn't like wearing anything on her legs and there was no point trying to or making her put a pair of pyjama bottoms on or leggings because she would end up taking them off in the middle of the night.

"Mummy, help me please." Lily squealed once she saw me awake. Mason's gaze turned to me, he smirked and put Lily down, she crawled over to me and laid down by my side, her head laying on my chest.

"Mas,_(Announced Mace.)_ stop tickling her," I said. Mason chuckled and moved closer to me, he wrapped his arms around me and Lily in the process.

There was a knock on the door. We all looked up to see Jace walk in. "What the hell Jace, at least wait for us to let you in, we could've been half naked." Mason yelled.

"Ha-ha, don't worry I used my logic, since Lily wasn't in her room, I guessed she was in yours and there is no way you would do things with her in the room. Unless your like..." Jace didn't finish his sentence.

"Don't you dare finish that sentence in front of Lily." I yelled at Jace.

"Alright, alright I'm sorry, I came up here to wake you up because the Clave have given us a minute to create the portal and go, if its not done by then we can't leave. It's twelve now and we have to leave at 3, so hurry up and eat breakfast." Jace said, he was about to leave but then his head popped out.

"By the angel, you scared the hell out of me Jace, what now?" I asked.

"Brandon is here and he wants to talk to you and Mason before we all leave." Jace said. I nodded. "I tried my best to make him tell me what about, but he's just as stubborn as Clary." I chuckled.

"C'mon Lil, lets go and eat breakfast." I said getting up, Lily nodded and got up off me and on to the floor. "I am going to go to the bathroom and freshen up first honey, I'll be back now." I told Lily, who nodded and started sucking her thumb. I chuckled and walked in to the bathroom. I brushed my teeth, washed my face, brushed my hair and had a pee.

I came out and saw Lily stood by the door, still sucking her thumb and Mason was sprawled across the bed with his eyes closed. I rolled my eyes and sat down on my knees beside him.

"Mason honey, get up." I shook him, but it was no use, time to bring in the big guns. "Lily, help me wake up your daddy." I said, she nodded and jumped up on the bed and sat on the other side of him.

"Daddy." She yelled, Mason stirred. She jumped up on to him and he groaned.

"Lily, stop Dad is sleeping." He muttered.

"Daddy." She squealed a million times, while jumping up and down. Mason shot up and grabbed her in his arms and began tickle torturing her.

"Get up Mas." I said sternly. Mason fake frowned.

"What's wrong?" He asked me. I looked down at the floor.

"Nothing." I muttered. Mason was about to say something when Lily made a noise for us to notice her, I smiled and picked her up in my arms. "Coming Mas," I yelled over my shoulder. I walked out with Lily in my arms, she was twirling my hair, after 40 seconds or so Mason was beside me in a white t-shirt and a pair of black jeans; that he was doing up now.

Mason kissed my cheek and wrapped an arm around my waist. "What do you want for breakfast Lily?" Mason asked.

"I want toast." She squealed.

"Why are you so happy for toast Lily?" I asked her.

"Because I am going on holiday, with my mummy and daddy today." She said. I chuckled and looked over to Mason, who looked a little worried. I put my hand in his and gave him a reassuring squeeze.

"Mas, its nothing to worry about, baby!" I said, Mason looked in to my eyes.

"I know, your just to good for those people. Your parents aren't nice people from what Raphael told us and I cant even guess what the rest of them are like and I don't want Lily in the same realm as them, let alone room." Mason said.

"Don't worry, it'll be fine." I assured him. We reached the kitchen, to see everyone at the table, everyone accept Kathy, Brandon and Mason were in pyjamas. "Morning guys." I said loud enough for everyone to turn their heads to us.

"Finally up then darlings." Magnus said, I looked him up and down, it appears he still likes to look colourful in his sleep. His pyjama bottoms were covered in shimmery navy sequins and his pyjama top was a bright yellow with a mix of navy sequins.

"Nice pyjamas Magnus." Mason yelled causing everyone to chuckle.

"They were originally just yellow, but they were customized by myself." He said with a grin, Magnus looked over to Alec, who was also grinning. I eyed them both suspiciously.

I walked over to the counter and made Lily toast covered in Nutella. I just had a cup of tea and I made Mason toast, eggs, bacon and beans. I placed Mason's plate in front of him and Lily's in front of hers. I sat in between the both of them, but then Lily wanted to sit on my lap, to appear taller.

"Its 1 now, so Bloom can I talk to you?" Brandon asked, he still called me by my first name, I nodded and stood up. Brandon walked out the room, I followed behind him.

"What's up Brandon?" I asked.

"Bloom," He paused. "Are you sure you can do this? I mean we don't have to." He half whispered. I looked up at him and embraced him.

"I'm sure Brandon, it'll be scary but they wont know how we feel, all we have to do is act cold as stone and pretend not to notice them or anything they say about us." I said. Brandon nodded.

"Alright, but no one other than our grandparents are even glancing at Lily and I mean it." Brandon said, I smiled.

"I was thinking we could seem so much cooler, if they didn't know you were with me, so I go first and after a while I'll ask where you are and two seconds later you appear and do that annoying smirk thing you always do." I said, Brandon chuckled and lead me back to the kitchen. I walked back to my seat that Lily was on, I picked her up and sat down, I then placed her on my lap.

"Hi baby," I said as I kissed her cheek.

**Time Skip to 2.57pm -**

We were all standing in the library, in front of the institute portal, I looked over to Mason and gave him a weak smile and gave him a reassuring hand squeeze.

"Mummy, quickly I want to go and see Magic." Lily said, frowning.

"It's not Magic honey, it's Magix." I said, she looked a little upset, Lily was a very sensitive girl mostly because she didn't know the meaning of most words. "I'm sorry honey, Mummy is just worried that's all." I said, she nodded and smiled.

"Alright 10 seconds and the portal is opening." Magnus yelled. I took a deep breath and closed my eyes, I opened them to see Lily, looking at me, with her green eyes wide.

"Lets go Bloom, C'mon quick." Brandon said, I nodded. Mason gave me a quick kiss on the cheek and then took Lily off me. I weakly smiled at him and then let a long breath out, the next thing I know is Mason and Lily have gone in and Brandon is pushing me in.

**Sky's POV -**

We were all in assembly in the front of the Red-fountain school, all Alfea fairies had also come, but the weird thing about this assembly is that its in the front of Alfea and not in the podium: the hall where we put on shows and have our normal assembly's.

"Thank you students of Alfea and Red-fountain, today we have a few very special group of people coming, they will be here exactly-" Mrs. Faragonda took a look at her shimmering watch. "10 minutes but before they arrive we want to discuss the inappropriate behaviour towards our guests."

"We as a new joint school have the responsibility to show respect towards everyone who visits, and if any inappropriate behaviour is known to us, we will not hesitate to punish the students, the guest is somewhat very known in this school." Saladin said.

"All of you know the Princess of Sparks, well she is one of our guests today, after 3 years she will be returning for a visit." Mrs. Faragonda said, my eyes widened, in less than 6 minutes Bloom was going to be here.

"Unfortunately, it is Bloom alone, we have no idea where the Prince of Sparks; Brandon is." Saladin said. "But we are still investigating, our guests who will be staying here will do Magix a great lot, they will clear all our enemies and train us to become better, their stay will be for 3 to 4 weeks long." Saladin said, I could feel my heart beat faster, I could feel the gaze of people on me, glaring at me with all the anger that they have.

"Thank you for the silence, we have 1 minute until our guests arrive, everyone turn around and face the other side, I apologise about having no seats or chairs at the assembly, this was such a rush we did not have the time." Saladin said, he walked off the stage with Faragonda, Miriam and Oritel behind him, they all walked to the back where apparently the portal would open up, I slipped through people and quietly made my way to the back, behind them so I could see Bloom walking out of the portal.

I could imagine her, in a velvet dress, her fiery hair let loose and flowing all over the place, her sneakers, white as always and her creamy skin that made her look as delicate and as perfect as she always is, her long legs, going on for miles and perfect figure standing in front of me, her blue eyes locked with mine. The perfect smile she had on her lips every time she stood in front of me, and the cute blush on her face.

"4 seconds," I heard someone say. "3...2" The time seemed like it was going in slow motion. "1" My heart was racing.

Then.

A huge gigantic blue portal opened, it nearly knocked everyone off their feet. Out came a blonde guy, then a unrecognisable redhead, behind her was a girl with black hair, and a boy who had the exact same hair, then a glittery guy, and then a geeky looking boy with glasses. My face dropped my Bloom wasn't with any of them.

Then another person came out, but my hope dropped when I realised it was another randomer, but the little girl in his arms looked very familiar.

After a few seconds another figure stepped through the portal, she was familiar but she had this aura around her, it intrigued me, just like the one Bloom had, when I had first met her, at the palace gala, for the annual celebration.

My eyes widened when I realised she was Bloom, but now she was someone completely different, my heart stopped beating.


	8. Chapter 8

**WINX CLUB & MORTAL INSTRUMENTS CROSSOVER.**

**This chapter is basically loads of different peoples point of views, when seeing Bloom.**

**Chapter 8 - **

**Stella's POV -**

We used Mrs. F's portal to get to Red-fountain, Mrs said something about an assembly about new guests visiting, there has been a new rumour that my Ex-best friend is coming back, but I don't think it's true and even if it is, its only been 3 years, so she couldn't have changed that much.

I got into the portal, I could see the Ex- Winx, they were all in a circle talking and laughing as if nothing else mattered, I wish I could be there again. I rolled my eyes at them and walked through, we were in the front of Red-fountain, I looked around for Sky or anyone that remotely talked to me, but they were no where in sight.

I didn't really listen to Mrs F's speech, but the part where she said the Princess of Sparx is returning made my eyes wide, I looked around to see Sky, he was stood near one or two of his friends, they were teasing him about Bloom, but he was in his own world of thoughts.

After all that bulls crap, we all turned around to see a gigantic blue portal open, it was a kind of weird, portals here were different colours but none had ever been the colour this one was.

I watched as a couple of people walked out but no Bloom, but the handsome blond guy and the guy with brownish blonde hair, he was holding a little girl, he was hot as hell and I was totally going to get him alone sometime, as soon as I saw another figure step out of the portal, my eyes widened.

There stood Bloom, but not the one who had fiery hair and light blue eyes, this Bloom had a dark red colour for hair and her eyes were electrifying. She was wearing all black, a skin tight dress that showed off her curves, her arms covered with black inked tattoos; just like the rest of them. But Bloom had one on her leg, it went up to god knows where.

The part that was most weird was she looked blank and she also had two swords behind her, the two swords made a cross shape, her 6 inch platform heels also looked painful, the old Bloom would never have worn heels like that. She definitely had changed, I looked over to Sky, his mouth was open as wide as his eyes were.

**Miriam's POV -**

I watched as the girl who had taken over the innocent little girl I had was gone and replaced by the shadowhunter in front of me, I hadn't spoken to my parents after what they had done to Bloom and they had decided to tell me last minute, while I was struggling and worrying about having an heir, all I had to do was go to this New York and get her.

Bloom's hair was definitely different and the tacky tattoos all over her skin, the humiliating clothes she was wearing and the swords that she probably couldn't use were on her back. I rolled my eyes, she might want to look tough but no one can train that fast not even Oritel could.

"What is she doing?" I spat the question at Oritel.

"We didn't raise her right, she can't or won't humiliate us like this." Oritel whispered, he walked forward pulling me with him, I couldn't help but roll my eyes at him.

As we walked closer, we could see who Bloom was looking at, she was looking straight past us and at my mother and father.

**Adele's/Bloom's POV -**

I watched as Miriam and Oritel walked towards us, I also walked forward and my gaze went on to my grandparents, they were smiling at me proudly, I was approached by my so called parents but I walked straight past them, knocking my mothers shoulder with mine, I grinned as I neared my grand parents.

"Bloom, dear we have missed you a lot." My grandmother said. I smiled and hugged her, then I went to my grandfather.

"Dear, I am very happy you are back, perhaps you should introduce us to your new shadowhunter family members." Grandfather said, I turned my head and signalled for them all to come forward. Slowly, like bosses and cool people, joking anyway they all came forward and stopped beside me.

"Guys these are my beloved grandparents Saladin and Faragonda." I said. I turned to my grandparents and signalled to who I was introducing. "This is Magnus, the warlock and this over here is Simon the vampire who can walk in daylight, and don't worry he wont do any harm. This is Isabelle, Alec, Clary, Jace and Mason, their all shadowhunters." I said. They both nodded and then looked towards Lily.

I smiled and took her from Mason, "And this is my little girl Lily-Grace Herondale." I said, their eyes widened.

"I cannot believe this is your child Bloom?" Faragonda said as she neared me and was about to touch Lily's face but Lily shied away and hid her face behind my hair.

"Sorry, she's a little shy." I said smiling at Lily. "Lil, C'mon these are you grandparents." I said.

"But what about grandma Maryse and Grandpa Robert." She attempted to whisper.

"You have two grandma's and two grandpa's, okay?" I asked and she nodded. I looked behind my grandparents and saw the whole school population staring at my baby daughter, I handed her to Mason and then turned to my grandparents.

"So, where are we staying because I feel portal-legged, if that's even a thing." I said awkwardly.

"You'll be staying at Red-fountain. We didn't know how many bedrooms, so we will just ask you now." Saladin said.

"Well Magnus and Alec can share, Simon and Isabelle, Clary and Jace , and me, Lily and Mason will just share." I said. "So that's four." They nodded before giving a quick glare at Mason. They were about to turn around when I stopped them. "One more thing, Brandon and his fiancé, will need a bedroom, thanks." I said as I bolted off towards the building, I could hear the noise of my heels.

"Adele baby!" I heard, I turned my head and smiled.

"Hey." I said, as I walked up to Mason, who was carrying Lily."Baby, I'm leaving my swords here, you wait here, Brandon is about to make his entrance and I want to see it." I said, as I dropped my swords on the floor beside Masons feet.

I walked out the building and towards where the whole school grounds were stood, nearly all eyes turned to me. I smirked as I saw the portal appear again, Brandon came out holding Katherine's hand in his. I smiled at the both of them and greeted Kathy with a hug, I pulled her forward, Brandon was following behind us.

He was dressed in a tight black t-shirt, a pair of black jeans, black shoes and a black leather jacket as well as gay-but black sunglasses, I must admit though, he had the whole bad boy look.

We all gathered in my room and sat down on either my bed or the chairs that Magnus had made appear for us.

"Their faces were hilarious." Jace said. "But I can't wait to train them, making them watch all the moves we have and wishing they had the same and then I am going to deal with that boy and-"

"No and's Jace, I mean it. Train them all you want but don't you dare kill anyone." I said.

"Guys was it just me or did everyone else sense that little bit of demon activity?" Mason asked as he played with a sleeping Lily's hair.

"Yeah I felt it to, but everyone was there so I didn't want them seeing." I said. Everyone accept Magnus and Jace nodded.

"You guys are like no fun, Who doesn't like attention?" Jace said.

"Yes attention is a very important thing." Magnus agreed.

"We can go hunting later, but we'll need to find a babysitter for Lily, no way in hell am I letting my niece go out there while no one is watching her." Brandon said. I nodded and looked over at her, she was sleeping on Masons lap, her thumb in her mouth and her hair tied back in two pigtails on either side of her head.

I am not leaving her with anyone in this place, I would rather-" Mason was interrupted by a knock on the door. Brandon stood up and answered the door, we watched as he stiffened.

"Brandon? What-" I stopped when I saw Miriam and Oritel stood in front of us.

"Bloom, Brandon." They said. I rolled my eyes.

"What the hell do you want?" I asked with venom in my voice. Brandon was shoved out the way of the door by Jace.

"Who the hell are you?" Jace asked.

"We are their parents and it is none of your business." Oritel said.

"Oh really because if I recall they told me they didn't have parents and they never would. You know who walked Bloom down the aisle? Magnus, he is more family then either of you will ever be." Jace spat.

"What Bloom? Your married?" Miriam screeched.

"Yes, she is not that it is any of your business." Magnus said adding a bit of sass into it.

"Bloom you have dishonoured this family and What about you Brandon son? Are you with us or are you staying with these Nephilim creatures," Oritel spat.

"I think I'll stick around with these Nephilim creatures." Brandon said smugly.

"Fine, if that's how it is, I expect to never see either of you again." Oritel said.

"Before you go, you see that little girl." I said pointing at Lily. They both stared at her wide eyed. "That is my daughter and I thought it would be unfair of either of you to not meet her but now I am going to do everything in my will power to keep her away from you and the whole of Sparx." I spat and slammed the door.

Once the room became silent, I heard Lily's voice.

"Daddy? Why is Mummy angry?" Lilys voice said, she sounded scared.

"Lily, be quite for a second princess, okay?" Mason whispered, she nodded and sat silently. I sat down beside Mason and hugged his arm, he put a hand around my shoulder.

"This is just depressing." Jace said.

"Jace!" Clary shouted.

"What?" he whispered.

"Jeez be quite will you," Izzy yelled.

Lily climbed on to my lap, I zoned out from the other, it felt like it was only me, Mason and Lily. She sat down and attempted to hug me with her short arms.

"Mummy, please don't be angry, is it because of uncle Jace?" She said, she looked over to Jace and glared for a second before her eyes turned to me.

"No baby, I'm just really tired and hungry that's all." I said smiling.

"Really? Me to can we eat some food?" She asked. I looked over to Mason and nodded.

"Yeah, it's still early, why don't we all go to Magix to eat something?" Brandon said, we all got up and portaled to Magix.


End file.
